Not Yet Broken
by EmilyT50
Summary: Harry Potter was the spoiled, arrogant, Golden Boy, wasn't he? That is what everyone thought. Nobody knew that behind closed doors Harry was abused by his uncle. What will Harry do when one of the people he hates most finds out? And how will his friends react? The summers have reduced Harry to a shell of the boy he could have been, but he is not yet broken.
1. Chapter 1

" _Get up, you freak! You were supposed to have breakfast ready 5 minutes ago!"_ Aunt Petunia yelled, banging on the door to his small bedroom. Harry silently groaned. This would definitely get him a beating. He sat up, wincing from the pain from his ribs, and shoved his glasses on. Then he got up and walked in the kitchen.

"You boy! Think you could just sleep in today, huh? No food for a week!" Uncle Vernon yelled, his face a dark shade of red. Dudley snickered in the corner.

Harry got to work making the bacon and waffles. He just needed to get through a few more days, and then he will be going to the Weasley's to spend the last couple of days before heading back to Hogwarts for his 6th year. Harry set the plates on the table and tried to sneak away to the bedroom before Uncle Vernon could finish his food and continue his hobby of beating Harry for things, he had little control over.

Bills were expensive? Apparently, Harry used to much water will getting a shower. An owl came by with a letter? Unacceptable. They ran out of bacon? Harry didn't tell them that they were running low. It was never ending.

He was almost out the door when Uncle Vernon yelled.

"What do you think your doing boy? Get back here, you have chores to do."

Harry reluctantly walked back into the kitchen.

"I want you to mow the lawn and have the entire house clean by this evening. I don't want a speck of dirt to be seen. Everything has to be perfect for Dudley's birthday tomorrow." Uncle Vernon said.

"Yes, sir," Harry said. As Harry walked by to go outside, Uncle Vernon stood up and grabbed him by the arm. He punched Harry in the face and threw him up against the wall. When Harry slid to the floor, Vernon gave him a kick for good measure. Harry didn't make a sound, he knew if he did, he would be punished even worse.

"That's for the late breakfast."

Harry hauled himself up, his ribs flaring up in pain. Then he turned and walked out the door, starting the chores for the day.

***  
Harry waited until everyone was asleep before creeping his way to the cupboard, he lived in only 5 years ago. He picked at the lock with a hairpin he had found on the ground near Aunt Petunia's bedroom. He worked at it until he heard a soft click, and the door swung open. He grabbed his charms book, some parchment, and a quill. He still needed to finish the 3-foot-long essay that was due when they returned.

He started to sneak silently back to his room when he tripped on the stair and his charms book fell with a loud _Bang_ to the ground. Harry stood, frozen, as he heard footsteps come from Uncle Vernon's bedroom. Harry snapped out of it, picked up his Charms book, and rushed up the stairs. If only he could get there before Uncle Vernon saw him out of bed. He was just a few feet away from his bedroom door when Uncle Vernon came bursting down the hallway. When he saw Harry, an evil glint appeared in his eyes and he grabbed Harry by the shirt.

"Trying to fool me, huh? Thought you could do _magic_ while we were asleep? I think you need to learn a lesson."

Uncle Vernon dragged Harry into his room and shoved him to the floor. He left and then returned with a belt. All Harry felt was the leather digging into his back. Over and over. Harry had to bite his lip to the point where it was bleeding, because if he cried out it would make everything so much worse. When Uncle Vernon seemed satisfied, he went to kicking Harry instead. He stopped when Harry heard a loud _crack_ and he doubled over in pain, Harry curled up into a ball. How was he going to explain this to the Weasleys? They couldn't know. Uncle Vernon left, and Harry laid on the ground, barely breathing and in excruciating pain. Harry watched as the blood collected around him and he fell into a state of unconsciousness.

Harry woke the next day unable to move.

 _The Weasleys are picking me up tomorrow, I have to do something. They can't know._ Harry thought.

He laid there for a minute, thinking when an idea came to mind.

 _A glamour! That's it._

Harry knew it was possible to conjure a glamour without the use of his wand, so he would not get expelled for using magic outside of school _._ Harry concentrated until the bruises on his torso and back slowly started to fade away. He made it look like he weighed a bit more. When Harry was satisfied, he stopped. Holding the glamour until the wounds were healed might take a lot of strength, but he needed to push through it. He let the glamour disappearing, saving his strength until the Weasley's came.

Uncle Vernon entered the room and stared in disgust at the pool of blood that surrounded Harry.

"Clean that up boy, NOW!"

Harry pulled himself up with a groan. Then he grabbed a towel and slowly cleaned up to mess. Harry wondered what everyone would do if they knew he was abused.

 _What if they already know?_ Harry pushed the thought away, not wanting it to be true.

Harry looked at the paper with all of the chores he had to complete for the day. He sighed at the never-ending list. It was going to be a long day.


	2. Chapter 2

Vernon was bent over the cupboard, using a key to unlock it and opened the door.

"Here, boy. Now get it out before _they_ come." Vernon sneered.

"Yes, sir," Harry said.

Harry did not want to get on Uncle Vernon's bad side before the Weasley's came. Vernon had gotten mad at him last year and had given him a _goodbye present_. The bruises and scars from two days ago were still burning and Harry didn't think he would survive another beating like that.

Harry grabbed his trunk and pulled on it. The sudden movement jarred his ribs and he hissed in pain as his back and ribs started throbbing. Harry let out a breath and pulled again, this time getting it a bit farther before flaring up in pain again. He did this until the trunk was finally positioned by the front door. Dudley watched the entire process, snickering the entire time.

Harry climbed the stairs, grabbed Hedwig's cage – who was currently out hunting - and his wand, and waited by the front door. When he couldn't seem to stand any longer, he sat down on his trunk. It relieved some of the pain. Harry made sure his glamour was applied before leaning up against the wall and waiting. Minutes later a thump was heard at the door and Harry jumped up to answer it. 6 redheads waited for him.

"Hello, Harry dear." Molly said, smothering Harry in a hug. He winced but covered it up by hugging Molly back.

"Hello Mrs. Weasley. How are you?" Harry asked.

"Oh, I'm doing great." Her eyes scanned Harry. "How are you?"

"I'm good."

Arthur looked at the boy for a minute before brushing the reaction to the hug off and embracing Harry.

"Mom, Dad," Ron whined. "We haven't seen Harry either."

Molly and Arthur moved, allowing the others to great Harry.

"How's the shop going?" Harry asked the twins.

"It's going great." Fred said.

"Just swell."

"Would you like to try our new sweet,"

"The H – "

"I think I'll pass." Harry said, smiling. "Thanks though."

Uncle Vernon entered the hallway, his face slowly turning purple at the sight of the Weasley's. Molly watched as Harry seemed to be trying to shrink further away from his uncle.

"Hello again, Mr. Dursley." Mr. Weasley said, extending his hand to the man.

Vernon just looked at the hand in disgust before turning and waddling out of the room. Mr. Weasley quickly wiped the look of surprise off his face before turning back to the rest of the family.

"Well, let's head back then. We apparated here, since Fred and George can,"

"As they have demonstrated _many_ times." Ron muttered. Harry suppressed a smile.

"so Harry can side apparate with me." Arthur continued.

Harry tensed when Arthur grabbed his arm. He watched as Ron grabbed Fred and Ginny grabbed Molly before he felt the all to familiar feeling of being sucked through a black void. Harry's feet slammed to the ground and Arthur grabbed Harry before he could fall to the ground. Harry flinched, and Arthur narrowed his eyes in suspicion before the other family member appeared with a _pop._

Harry disappeared with Ron before Arthur could ask the boy anything, Fred was levitating Harry's stuff up the stairs to Ron's room.

Harry flopped on the extra bed in Ron's room. He reached to push his glasses up and his sleeve fell, revealing the bruises that covered them. Harry quickly pushed the sleeve down, but not before Ron saw.

"Where did those bruises come from Harry?" Ron asked, his voice laced with suspicion.

"Um… it was nothing. I just fell down the stairs a couple days ago." Harry replied, feeling guilty for lying to his friend.

"Okay…" Ron said, not completely convinced. But he forgot the incident when Ginny called up.

"Lunch!"

"Oh, yay. I'm starving." Ron said.

They rushed downstairs, well, Ron rushed. Harry went at a slower pace. Harry took the seat beside Ron and Ginny and a plate was placed in front of him with two sandwiches and some chips.

"Thanks Mrs. Weasley."

"Oh no problem dear. Please, call me Molly."

Harry pushed the food on his plate around, before grabbing one of the sandwiches and forcing himself to take a bite. He drank all the water in one gulp though. Ginny watched as Harry poked at his food, only eating half a sandwich before pushing his plate away.

"Come on Harry, surely you aren't full?" Molly asked.

"My stomach is a little upset. I'll be okay." Harry said.

Harry's stomach was indeed hurting. He was afraid of eating as much as he did, he was so used to going a few days without food that his stomach wasn't used to it.

Harry face paled abruptly, and he scooted his chair back.

"May I be excused for a minute?" He asked.

"Sure Harry. Are you okay?" Arthur asked.

"Yeah I'm fine." Harry said before making a beeline for the restroom.

He rushed in and closed the door behind him. Harry barely made it to the toilet before throwing up.

"Should I check on him?" Ginny asked, looking at the worried faces around the table.

"Yeah, why don't you do that." Molly replied.

Ginny stood from the table and walked to the restroom. She knocked.

"Harry? Harry are you okay?"

No response.

"I'm coming in."

Ginny pushed the door open to find Harry kneeling by the toilet, his face an awful shade of pale green. Ginny kneeled beside him, putting her hand against his back. She didn't feel the flinch that followed.

"Are you okay Harry? Do I need to go get Mum? She can check you out to see if anything is wrong." Ginny said, her voice soft.

" _No!"_

Ginny looked surprise at the way Harry answered before he continued.

"I'm fine Ginny, probably just a stomach bug. I'll be okay. You can go back to lunch, I'll be out in a moment." Harry said, his voice weak.

Ginny didn't miss the obvious dismissal and stood up to leave. She paused, then walked out the door. Harry cleaned up the mess and flushed the vomit down the toilet. He washed his hands and went back to the table, avoiding eye contact with Ginny.

"Are you okay Harry?" Molly asked

"Yes, Mrs. Weasley. I'm fine, thank you."

Harry didn't eat anything for the rest of the day.

 _It was pitch black at Number 4 Pivet Drive. 9-year-old Harry was balancing on a chair, trying to reach a cup that was stashed in the cabinet above. He had gone for 2 days already without water and he was so thirsty. Harry found a glass and snatched it. He was trying to get down from the chair without making any noise, when the glass dropped to the ground with a sickening crash. Harry was consumed in fear as he waited to see if his uncle had heard. Just maybe… but no. Harry heard heavy footsteps coming down the stairs. He didn't move, just stood there in shock, the shattered glass scattered around his feet. A few shards had managed to embed themselves in Harry's feet, put he didn't register the pain. An infuriated Vernon stalked into the room. Harry whimpered and cowered against the wall._

" _WHAT IS THIS BOY!" Vernon yelled. "HOW DARE YOU TRY TO STEAL FROM US YOU UNGRATEFUL FREAK! WE PROVIDE YOU A PLACE TO LIVE AND THIS IS HOW YOU REPAY US!"_

" _I'm s-sorry U-uncle Vernon. I w-won't do it again. I p-promise." Harry whimpered._

 _But that didn't stop Uncle from grabbing the small boy by the scruff and dragging him to the spare bedroom. Vernon shoved a trembling Harry to the ground and returned with a belt. When Vernon was finished, he shoved an unconscious Harry back into his cupboard._

 _That was the first time Vernon had used a belt._

Harry awoke to find Ron hovering over him. On instinct, Harry flinched and retreated to the far side of the bed.

"Harry…? It's just me, Ron. Are you okay mate? You were mumbling and then you started screaming. Don't worry, I don't think anyone else heard."

Harry tried to control his shaking hands. He sat up on the bed and let out a rattling breath.

"Yeah Ron, I'm fine. It was just a nightmare." Harry said, embarrassed at how his voice was shaking.

"You sure Harry? You don't look so great."

"I'm good Ron, really. You can go back to bed. Sorry for waking you."

Ron looked at Harry for a moment, before reluctantly turning around and heading back to his own bed.

Harry tossed and turned for a while before falling into an uneasy sleep.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer- I do not own any of the characters in this story. All credit goes to J.K. Rowling.**

 **I wanted to thank the people who reviewed the last chapters. This is my first fanfiction and my first writing piece. I didn't expect to get as many views as I did. I will try to update as much as I can. Sorry for the short chapter. Thank you!**

(Harry is now at Hogwarts)

Harry scraped at the food he had put on his plate. He had to eat _something,_ or else Hermione would notice. But Harry knew if he ate too much, he would just throw it all back up later tonight. He was just used to not eating much. Harry stuffed some of the turkey and a piece of bread into his mouth, hoping it was enough to satisfy Hermione, who gave him a weird look at the little amount of food on his plate.

Harry had applied the glamour, and so far, nobody had noticed anything wrong. Well, at least he had thought.

Severus was watching Potter and his friends at the Gryffindor table. Just a moment ago, he swore he had saw Potter's image shimmer, just slightly. He had brushed it off at first, thought it was just his imagination. But then it happened again, and Severus took a good look at Potter.

He seemed perfectly fine. He was acting like his normal self. An arrogant, fame-seeking brat like his father. When the feast was over Severus watched Harry as he left with his friends. He took note that Potter winced as he was getting up from the table but thought nothing else of it for the rest of the day and the next.

Harry walked towards double potions with his friends. Of course, they had to spend the class with the Slytherins.

 _Yay._ He thought. _Two hours of torture._

They had only been at Hogwarts for a few days and Harry's injuries had been getting worse. It took a lot of effort just to walk down the hallway at the same pace as his friends. Quidditch started soon, and if he wasn't better by then, Harry wouldn't know what to do.

He walked into the cold classroom and took a seat beside Ron. Draco walked over with Goyle and thought it would be nice to sit in the seats beside them.

 _Just great._

"Today you will be brewing a Draught of the Living Death," Snape drawled. His gaze swept across the room, landing on Harry a second more than the rest. "This potion is not easy. I do not want any students going to the hospital wing, so I expect you to follow instructions correctly." Snape's gaze lingered on Neville, who blushed slightly before dropping his eyes.

"The instructions are on page 254. You may begin."

Harry flipped through his book and began his potion. It was going quite well for a while. Then Draco had to ruin everything. Just as Harry was beginning to stir counter-clockwise, Draco dropped an extra infusion of Wormwood into Harry's cauldron, causing the potion to explode in Harry's face.

"Mr. Potter, I do believe I said to not add more than the given amount of Wormwood." Snape said, glaring at Harry.

"But – ''

"Thirty points from Gryffindor, and detention." Snape turned away and started helping a Slytherin student with their potion. Harry sighed and started to clean up the mess he made. Malfoy snickered and then turned back to his potion.

"That greasy git." Ron whispered. "He didn't even listen to your part of the story. Someday I'll – ''

"Just let it go Ron, it'll be fine." Harry said.

The bell rang not long to afterwards, and all of the students started to file out of the classroom.

"Potter, stay."

Harry groaned silently and watched his friends walk out the door, giving him sympathetic glances.

"You will serve your detention tonight after dinner Mr. Potter." Snape said.

"Yes, sir."

Snape lifted his hand and waved for Harry to leave. Harry flinched slightly. Snape's eyes narrowed, and he inspected Harry for a second as his face flushed and he hurried out of the room.

Snape knew the boy was hiding something, and he was going to find out.

Harry picked at his food. He was sitting in the Great Hall eating supper and was dreading going to Professor Snape's room. He had a feeling he would be scrubbing cauldrons for hours.

 _What a great way to spend my entire evening._

"Harry, you've got to eat _something,_ " Hermione said, looking as Harry pushed his food around his plate.

"I'm not hungry."

"Oh, come on," Ron said. "At least it isn't Umbridge. Good riddance she's gone."

"Yeah." Harry mumbled. Pushing his plate away he looked up at the head table. He searched it until he found Snape's eyes staring at him. Harry quickly looked away and acted like nothing was wrong. Nothing was ever wrong.

Harry waited a good 10 minutes after Professor Snape left before he dragged himself up and out of his seat with a groan.

"It'll be fine Harry," Hermione said.

Harry started for the door.

"Don't worry, I'll make sure I repay Malfoy." Hermione sneered.

Harry looked at Hermione in surprise before he turned back around.

"Do come back alive if you can." Ron said.

They gave him sympathetic glances as he dragged his feet towards the dungeons. Nobody noticed Draco and his bodyguards following him.


	4. Chapter 4

**I want to thank you again for all the reviews. I am thrilled to see that so many people like my story. I am open to any suggestions or constructive criticism. I plan to update once or twice a month. Hope you enjoy this chapter, it's the longest one so far!**

Harry was almost at Snape's classroom when Malfoy stopped him.

"On your way to detention I see." Malfoy sneered. "Potter can't even brew the simplest potion, he had to get it blown up in his face. He even topped Longbottom."

"Sod off Malfoy." Harry muttered.

"Aww, is little Harry Potter going to cry for his mommy? Oh wait, she left you. Got herself blown up like your awful attempt at a potion." Malfoy retorted.

"Don't you dare talk about my mother like that." Harry seethed, his voice barely a whisper.

His hand was twitching near his wand, which was in his robe pocket. Oh, how he wanted to give Malfoy a good hexing. He calmed himself though, and his wand remained in his pocket. He probably didn't have enough strength anyway, this glamour he was applying was really draining him. Harry turned and walked away.

 _This is no time to get in a fight. If I'm any later, I'll be scrubbing cauldrons till the weekend._

But of course, Malfoy couldn't just back off for once. Harry heard a bang, and he was thrown up against the wall. His ribs flared in agony, and he hissed in pain. Harry slid down the wall. He tried to get up, but he just couldn't move. It was too much. Harry tried to reach for his wand, but he was thrown up against the wall again. He heard a sickening _crack_ as his head hit the wall.

His glamour flickered for a moment, and Harry felt Malfoy falter as he saw the bruised, skinny boy that lay before him. But that boy disappeared, and the normal Harry laid on the ground, his head bleeding from a nasty gash.

Harry grabbed his wand and used all his strength to say a single spell.

 _Stupefy!_

Harry heard a body slam to the ground, but it wasn't Malfoy. Of course, he had to hit the stupid bodyguard, Crabbe. Couldn't things just go his way for once?

Harry still laid on the ground, in too much pain to do much. He slowly lifted his head to see Malfoy's wand pointed straight at his face.

" _Cruc – '_

"What is going on here?" An all-too familiar voice drawled.

Malfoy looked panicked for a moment before he responded.

"We were just heading back to the Slytherin common room when Potter attacked us! He stunned Crabbe and was about to do more to Goyle and I!"

Snape looked at the scene before him. Potter was still on the ground, his breathing ragged and a small pool of blood gathering where his head laid.

"That gives you no excuse to harm Mr. Potter." Snape said, glaring at Malfoy. "10 points from Slytherin."

"But – ''

"And 30 points from Gryffindor, for thinking you could attack a student. You may head back to the common room Mr. Malfoy. Awaken Mr. Crabbe and take him with you. I will deal with Potter."

Malfoy hesitated, looking at Harry in pure hatred.

"I suggest you go before all of Slytherin is wondering how they lost so many points in one night." Snape drawled.

Malfoy snapped back to reality, grabbed Crabbe, and hustled back to the common room.

Snape walked over to Harry and cast a quick spell that healed the gash and cleaned up the blood on the floor.

"Get up Potter, you still have detention."

Harry struggled to pull himself up. He groaned mentally, he didn't dare show Snape how much pain he was in.

A hand was extended to him, and Harry flinched. Then he looked up in surprise at the Professor. When did Snape ever help him?

Hesitantly, he grabbed Snape's hand and Snape pulled him up. Snape walked towards his classroom without a word, mulling in his head the idea… no, never mind.

Harry followed Snape slowly, using all his strength to just stay on his feet. He had no idea how he was going to survive the evening like this.

Harry entered the Potions classroom to see at least 20 dirty cauldrons stacked up beside a desk.

"You may leave when all of the cauldrons are clean. I don't want to see a single speck." Snape said.

"Yes, sir."

But Harry didn't move. His vision was swimming in and out of focus, and everything hurt _so bad_. He grabbed on to the nearest desk so hard that his knuckles turned white.

"Mr. Potter?"

Harry didn't answer.

" _Mr. Potter!"_ Snape said, his voice a little frantic.

Harry couldn't stand any longer, he let go of the table and collapsed to the ground. A hand grabbed him roughly on his arm, keeping his head from hitting the ground. Harry winced.

Snape seemed to study Harry for a moment before he made up his mind.

" _Finite Incantatem."_

Harry recoiled the moment the spell left Snape's mouth. The glamour Harry had been trying so hard to keep in place vanished, showing the broken boy hiding beneath.

Harry heard Snape gasp, and the arm that was holding him up released him, and Harry fell the rest of the way to the ground. He curled up into a ball. Every breath hurt, and the pain was worse than it had ever been.

 _No no no. Snape can't know! No… anyone but him._

A light sensation went through Harry, and he felt himself being lifted into the air. He hovered there for a moment, and then he was moved into a different room. He couldn't tell where he was at, everything seemed to be happening in a haze. Harry felt himself being lowered onto a couch and winced as soon as his back touched the surface.

Harry turned his head slightly to see Snape looking at him with a weird look on his face. It was something he thought he would never see on the Potion Master's face, it almost looked like… like _concern._

Harry heard some muttering and some of the pain vanished. He sighed in relief as he was finally able to breath properly again.

"Mr. Potter…." Snape began, almost hesitantly. "How did you receive these injuries? These look like they have been here for a while, so I assume they did not come from your fight with Malfoy."

Harry closed his eyes and sighed.

 _I can't tell him. Everyone would find out._

"Mr. Potter I want – ''

"It's nothing, sir," Harry replied, his ribs aching in protest. "I'll be fine… I can just apply the glamour again."

"I order you to tell me what happened!" Snape said.

Harry flinched when Snape's voice rose.

"Take off your shirt." Snape said, his voice considerably softer.

" _What?"_

"I said take off your shirt or I will vanish it myself."

Harry pushed himself up into a sitting position, then doubled over as the movement made his ribs flare up again. He gasped in pain and started trembling. Snape raised his wand and pointed it at Harry.

" _No!"_ Harry exclaimed. He took a second to compose himself. "I said I'm fine."

Snape raised his eyebrows.

"From the looks of its Mr. Potter, you are not fine. Now let me vanish your shirt."

Harry hunched back in defeat, and grimaced when his shirt disappeared.

Snape stared at the Boy-Who-Lived. He stared at the bruises that covered every inch of his torso, the numerous scars that littered the boy's back. You could easily count many of his ribs. Never had he thought the pampered Golden Boy would bear so many injuries. And if they were from who he suspected…

 _No… not the pampered, arrogant Harry Potter. There is no way he was…_

But the signs were undeniable. The supposed _spoiled_ Harry Potter was… abused.

Harry regarded his professor with wary eyes.

"Your uncle did this?" Snape asked. It was more a statement than it was a question.

Harry averted his eyes, looking anywhere but the black pupils that were staring him down.

"Um… no…" Harry flushed. "Err… I just… fell down the steps."

"I am not a fool Mr. Potter. You did not receive those injuries from simply _falling down the steps."_

"I... um..."

"Tell me Mr. Potter, or I will be forced to find out myself!" Snape snapped, his voice rising. He was technically not supposed to use Legilimency against a student without permission, but Dumbledore should understand the situation.

Harry recoiled at Snape's harsh tone, but then he sat up, with some difficulty, and straightened his back.

"If you don't mind me asking," Harry said, his voice dripping with venom, "why are you suddenly so worried about me? I can take care of myself. Nobody will notice. _Nobody ever notices! I am fine!"_

Harry rose from the couch abruptly. Snape watched as the boy's face immediately paled and he fell back on the couch, gasping in pain, clutching his ribs. Snape's eyebrows rose.

"It doesn't look like your _fine,_ Potter." Snape said, his voice noticeably softer than before. "I'm going to ask you one more time, was this your Uncle's doing?"

Harry sat there in silence. He looked into the Professor's eyes, expecting to see malice and hatred, but instead he saw worry and concern. He took a deep breath, well as deep as he could without gasping in pain and let it out.

"Yes." Harry mumbled, so soft it was barely audible.

"What was that Mr. Potter?"

"I said yes! Would you leave me alone now?!" Harry yelled. He glared at the Professor in what he hoped was an intimidating stare. Snape's face didn't even twitch. He just looked at the boy, not quite believing the truth that was basically slapping him in the face. Harry broke eye contact and stared at the wall.

"You can't tell anyone. _Please."_ Harry said in a voice so soft you wouldn't have heard it unless you were straining your ears.

"I am afraid that under these circumstances, the headmaster must know." Snape said

Harry's head whipped around and looked at him in fear.

"But first we should take care of your wounds."

"But – ''

"I won't take you to Madame Pomfrey if you would prefer not to be in the infirmary. You will stay here in my quarters until we can arrange otherwise." Snape said.

Harry's eyes widened in surprise. Snape's quarters! Harry didn't even notice the scene around him. He was sitting on a big green couch that was in the middle of what looked like a living room. An old grandfather clock was ticking quietly in the corner, and one wall had a fireplace. There was also a bookshelf filled with books that Harry had never seen before.

Harry hesitated, why was Snape suddenly being so nice to him? He had just noticed the uncomfortable silence that had settled in the room and he spoke up.

"Thank you." He whispered.

Snape just merely nodded and headed to his cabinets to grab the necessary potions he would need. Harry might not know why Snape was suddenly being so nice, but it was because Snape had gone through the same situation as Potter. Not near as bad yes, but he understood all the same.


	5. Chapter 5

Snape returned to the room with several potions, ones he knew for sure he needed and others that just might have to be used. Harry was laying on the couch shirtless, his head propped up against the armrest. His breaths were uneven and ragged and every time he moved it hurt.

Snake handed a blue potion to him.

"Drink this."

Harry looked at the bottle in suspicion.

"Oh, for Merlin's sake, I'm not going to poison you. This will stop any internal bleeding and help the pain in your ribs. I can't heal bones as well as Madame Pomfrey, so this is the best that I can do." Snape snapped.

"Fine." Harry muttered.

He grabbed the bottle out of Snape's hand. His hands started shaking so bad that it was all he could do to keep it from falling to the ground. Harry couldn't lift his arm to his mouth. Snape snatched the vial out of Harry's hands and held it up to his mouth. Harry flushed in shame, his pride now completely diminished.

The blue potion slid down in throat, and Harry almost gagged at the foul taste. Immediately though, he felt the pain in his ribs fade to a small throb. He tried to take a deep breath and found that no pain followed.

"Turn over. I want to inspect your back better." Snape said.

Harry's thoughts filled with dread as he turned himself over. What would Snape do when he saw his back?

Oh Merlin, what if they decide to send me back? Decided I was to much of a burden? To much work?

Harry started to panic a bit. He couldn't go back so soon, he was hardly a week in. He wouldn't survive a whole year and a half with the Dursley's.

When Harry turned over, Snape grew even more furious. How could they do this to a kid? Scars and bruises covered Harry's entire back. Harry seemed to sense Snape's growing anger. He moved as if to get off the couch.

"Really Professor, I'll be fine…"

Harry didn't even lift his body off the couch before he was pushed back down by Snape. Harry tensed at the sudden contact.

"I'm not mad at you boy." Harry flinched as the words left Snape's mouth. He hesitated, wondering what he had done to upset the boy, before continuing. "I'm just trying to help you."

Harry sighed and relaxed a bit.

Snape grabbed a jar of bruising salve and began to rub it on Harry's back as gently as possible. Snape didn't know what else to do. The boy would be physically healed within a week or so, but mentally? Snape thought his mind would probably never completely heal. How could anyone be so awful, even his father had never done something like this…

A moment after Snape applied some scarring slave, the belt marks started to slowly fade. Most of the scars will disappear, but many will never completely fade. Snape wanted to get some more information out of the boy, but he didn't want to push it. So Snape didn't mention anything to Potter, he knew it would take a while for someone like him to open up. To be honest, it was a miracle he was still alive. A few more days untreated….

Snape cast several more healing spells and had Harry drink three more potions before he was satisfied.

"Now that I have healed you to the best of my abilities, I am going to floo Madame Pomfrey and have her cast a diagnostic scan on you. It will give us a full list of all your current injuries… and all previous ones." Snape said.

Harry's eyes widened.

"No, P-Professor I am fine. I-I feel much better now."

Harry moved to sit up. Snape put his hand on Harry's shoulder and pushed him back down. Harry flinched.

"You will not be moving from this couch until you are fully healed and have the permission of Madame Pomfrey. Now stay here while I floo her or I will be tempted to use a body-binding curse to keep you there." Snape said.

Harry gulped. "Yes, sir."

Snape headed over to the fireplace on the opposite side of the room and threw some floo powder in. Green flames burst up and the infirmary appeared.

"Madame Pomfrey, please report to my quarters immediately. It is an emergency."

The green flames disappeared, only to appear again when Madame Pomfrey walked though.

"Hello Severus. What is the problem?" Madame Pomfrey said in a worried but commanding voice.

"I would like you to please heal Mr. Potter. He bears many injuries that are past my ability to heal. If you can, I would also like a scan of his injury history."

Madame Pomfrey's eyes landed on where Harry was laying on the couch, still severely bruised. She let out a small gasp and hurried over. Snape was still at the fireplace by the time she had started casting spells. A piece of parchment and a quill appeared and started to write down current injuries. Madame Pomfrey just looked at the current list, let out a small huff, and went to work.

"How did he receive these!" Madame Pomfrey asked.

Harry looked at Snape in desperation.

"I believe that is not my place to say." Snape said.

"For Merlin's sake! He has two bruised ribs and one cracked rib. I want to know how he received them!"

"There was an… incident at his muggle relative's house. It seems as if they were not as accepting as we assumed." Snape said.

Harry shot him a glare, and Snape could see the hate and betrayal flash in his eyes before a stony mask took over the boy's face.

He glanced at the parchment, where the quill was now writing down previous injuries, to the time Harry was born. Snape's eyebrows rose higher and higher as the list kept going. They were listed from the most recent to the least. It was already about 4 feet long, and it wasn't even at 11 yet!

Madame Pomfrey glanced at the list and her face paled as she read a few. Harry was looking anywhere but Madame Pomfrey and Professor Snape, his face still not betraying a single thought.

I have kept it hidden for almost 6 years. I can't believe I let it slip! Everyone will know now! Oh… what are Hermione and Ron going to say? Harry thought.

The quill finally stopped writing. 5 words completed the last line of the list.

Subjected to the Killing Curse.

Silence settled across the room as Snape and Madame Pomfrey read the list. Slapping, kicking, whipping, hitting, broken bones, cracked ribs, bruises, cuts, burns, it was never ending. No one said a word for a long time. Nobody noticed that Dumbledore had appeared suddenly and was reading the list too. Madame Pomfrey had sent him a message before she flooed to Snape's quarters.

"My dear boy…" Dumbledore said, breaking the uneasy silence.

Everyone jumped about a foot into the air. Harry stared at the ceiling.

"Why didn't you tell anyone?" Dumbledore asked, his voice soft.

Harry didn't say anything for a while. Then he sighed and sat up. Madame Pomfrey didn't stop him. He looked at the ground for a moment before responding.

"I thought you knew." Harry whispered.

"Knew! If we knew we would have taken you away from those filthy muggles ages ago!" Madame Pomfrey shrieked.

Harry flinched and sank further into the couch. Madame Pomfrey seemed to realize her mistake and she lowered her voice.

"Harry dear, no one deserves to be treated like you have been. You'll never live with those muggles again."

Harry raised his head, his eyes full of disbelief.

"You mean I'm not going back?"

"Of course not!" Madame Pomfrey said. "Why would you ever think you would go back?!"

"But… what about the blood wards?" Harry asked, still not quite believing them.

"The blood wards do not protect you from the dangers within Harry. You are almost at more risk inside the wards than out." Dumbledore said, his eyes grave. The familiar twinkle in his eyes had vanished.

"Well, where will I stay?" Harry asked. "I will not live with anyone if it puts them in danger. Especially the Weasleys. If something happened to one of them because of me… I would never forgive myself."

"I understand Harry. I expected nothing less. We will discuss these arrangements later." Dumbledore said.

Harry felt a sudden rush of anger course through him.

Dumbledore is the reason you were put with the Dursleys. A voice whispered at the back of Harry's mind. He's the reason you had to suffer at the hands of the Dursleys for 11 years not knowing who you really were. It's all his fault….

Harry pushed the little voice out of his head. He will not blame Dumbledore for what has happened. He waited, knowing what Dumbledore was going to say next.

"Harry…, I need to know more about what happened. I know you may not want to talk about it, but we need to know what happened."

Harry just shook his head. "No."

Harry felt a tug at the edge of his mind. He recognized it as Legilimency immediately and knew only one person in the room who had mastered it, and would use it against him.

I'm not going to let him see. Nobody can know…

Harry tried to build a wall around these memories, but he still felt Snape sneaking through. So, he did something different, he just imagined the memories locked away in a room. Harry locked away the memories of the Dursley's house, the grief of Sirius's death, and the feeling that deep down he deserved everything his Uncle did to him. Then he shut the door, but not before Snape could see a glimpse of the boy's past.

Snape stood up abruptly and started to walk towards the fireplace.

"Severus wait a minute. I do know how bad you want to visit the Dursley's. I would like to have a talk with them too. But I do believe I would not be able to control myself. Just do not cause any damage to them, you don't want the ministry to have a reason to send you to Azkaban, do you?" Dumbledore said.

Snape just merely nodded, the murderous look in eyes eyes fading slightly.

"Harry, do you want to accompany Professor Snape? Retrieve anything you might want?" Dumbledore asked.

"How dare you even think about sending him back to those muggles!" Madame Pomfrey shrieked. "He should not be getting up! He needs to res – "

"I do not intend for him to go back against his will. That is what I gave him a choice," Dumbledore said calmly. He turned to Harry. "You may go with Severus, Harry. But it is your call, if you say no, we would completely understand."

Harry stumbled. He didn't want to go back, but then again…

Harry had a good idea he knew why Dumbledore wanted him to go. Snape would not dare inflict as much harm on the Dursley's if Harry was watching.

Harry was still confused as to why Snape suddenly cared, Snape had hated him before he even stepped foot in Hogwarts.

"I'll go." Harry decided.

Madame Pomfrey looked incredulous.

"He does not have the strength to travel around yet!"

"I'll be okay Madame Pomfrey." Harry said.

He slowly sat up on the couch. Then he stood, using the armrest for support. He limped over to a very surprised Snape, who ended up supporting a little bit of Harry's weight, much to the shame of Harry. The surprise vanished though and Snape led Harry to the fireplace.. He stepped into the green flames.

"Wisteria Walk, Little Winging, Surrey!" Snape said clearly.

Then the green flames engulfed him, and he disappeared from Severus's quarters, leaving behind a furious Madame Pomfrey and a grave Dumbledore, the twinkle still not returning to his eyes.


	6. Chapter 6

Harry looked in dread at Number 4 Pivet Drive. The place where he was treated like a slave from the people that were supposed to protect him. Where he became a shell of the boy he could have been. He didn't want to go back, not at all. But he had to prove to the others that he was not some scared broken boy that couldn't even protect himself from his uncle.

 _But you deserved some of that didn't you._ Harry's mind whispered. _You're the reason Sirius died. You're the reason that some of the people you loved are dead. You deserved that pain. The Boy-Who-Lived deserves nothing more than what he received._

Harry pushed these thoughts to the back of his mind. But he couldn't help thinking that they told the truth.

Harry and Snape walked up to the door and Snape knocked.

"I'll get it." Aunt Petunia's voice yelled.

The white door opened to reveal a tall woman with a long neck and pointed chin. The tight-lipped smile left her face as she recognized Harry.

"What are you doing here! Your supposed to be at the stupid school until summer!" She looked at Snape. "Don't you dare think that I am going to let him live here longer than necessary! Come back in the summer."

She attempted to shut the door on the two wizards. Snape's stuck his hand out to stop it.

"Harry has not come here to stay, Toony." He said, spitting out the words with venom. "He will never live in you household again. I have come to talk about his previous summers here."

"You." Petunia said, her face paling at an alarming rate. "You freak. You took my sister and got her involved in _your_ kind. Now get out!"

She attempted yet again to close the door, but Snape's hand held firm. He pushed the door open and walked inside.

"I do believe I said I wanted to talk with you and your husband." Severus said.

His wand was out, and it was poised in a threatening position at Petunia. She gulped and gestured for them to follow her to the living room, where Vernon was sitting on the couch watching TV.

"Vernon dear, we have… guests." Petunia said.

Vernon turned around and his face grew purple at the sight of Harry.

"What are you doing here boy!" He yelled.

Harry flinched and took a small step back. Snape saw Harry's reaction and directed his wand towards Vernon. His face paled some at the sight of it and he calmed down.

"I have come here to discuss the way you have treated Harry in the past." Snape said, his voice calm yet threatening.

"Don't believe a thing the boy tells you! It's all lies." Vernon yelled.

Snape's hold on his wand tightened and Vernon was silent again.

"We have found multiple injuries that were inflicted upon him, things I know he didn't receive from _falling down the steps._ " Snape turned to Petunia. "I can't believe you treated Lily's son this way! Had you put her baby on her doorstep, he would have been treated no differently than your own!"

"I never did any damage to him!" Petunia shrieked. "I never laid a hand on the boy!"

"Yet you let your good for nothing husband _beat him._ Had I not found the injuries he was suffering from, he would have been dead within a couple of days!"

Petunia just stood there, her face getting paler and paler.

"Your sister was a better person than you Petunia." Snape sneered. "She would never let something like this happen to a child. She was always there for you. She loved you even though you treated her like she was nothing more than a piece of trash. And you just merely watched as your husband nearly killed her child. Lily was not the freak, you are."

Harry watched as Petunia let Snape's words sink in. He glanced at his uncle to see a very purple-faced man that looked like he was about to explode.

"How dare you talk to my wife that way!" Vernon said. "Get out of my house! NOW!"

Snape just looked at the man in disgust before turning back towards the way they came. He had intended on having a nice long talk with them, but Harry was looking like he could topple over any minute. It took all his willpower not to kill the man where he stood.

"Mr. Potter, I suggest you grab any possessions that you decided to leave during the summer. You will not be coming back here."

Harry mumbled something unintelligible.

"Speak up, boy."

"I said, I didn't leave anything here."

"Surely not everything fit in your trunk."

A flush crept up Harry's neck. "I brought everything with me to school. There wasn't much, sir."

Harry fought the urge to take a step back as a murderous expression penetrated Snape's blank mask. It disappeared as quickly as it had come, however, and Harry wondered if it was just merely a wisp of his imagination.

"Very well then."

Snape turned back towards Vernon, who had snapped out of his stupor and was making his way towards the two wizards.

"You will not get away with this unpunished. I do hope you know that." Snape said.

If possible, Vernon's face grew a darker shade of purple.

Snape gestured for Harry to follow him outside, with him leading the way. They were almost at the door when two hands grabbed Harry from behind. Two hands he knew all to well. Vernon pinned Harry up against the wall, hands wrapped around his neck.

"How dare you have one of your kind threaten us. You deserved every bit of it. Every. Little. Bit." Vernon hissed.

Harry couldn't breathe. Vernon's hands were crushing his windpipe. Harry's vision started to grow back around the edges, and he was sinking… drowning in a pool of blackness.

 _Where was Snape? Has he finally realized how much of a freak I am and just decided to let my uncle have a go?_

 _Maybe this is how I'll die. By the hand of my muggle uncle. Pathetic. Wonder what the Daily Prophet will have to say about this._ Harry thought bitterly.

" _Stupefy!"_

The hands around Harry's neck loosened and he dropped to the ground beside his stunned uncle.

"Potter! Potter are you okay?! Harry!" Gentle hands picked Harry off the ground. All he saw was Snape's furious and worried face before he let the darkness take over.


End file.
